Okami-chan's HxH Truth or Dare!
by KuraiOkami-chan
Summary: Welcome to Okami-chan's HxH Truth or Dare where chosen workers perform dares and answer truths that are given by the costumers a.k.a. the reviewers! Serving food is part of the business! Host: Okami-chan herself! Guests: Sakura and Emiko from the Dark & Light series! Are you ready for craziness? Then... enter! Don't forget to favorite and follow if you want to! :D
1. Welcome!

**Yaho minna-san! Okami-chan is here with not Chapter 3 of Dark & Light, but with a new story! Yay! This will be updated once every month (or more if I can manage) and its called ****_Okami-chan's HxH Truth or Dare!_**** game!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. I only own my idea and my OCs such as Sakura, Emiko, and Tora-chan who is Okami-chan's bestie! :D I also own my avatar, Okami-chan.**

**Are you ready for craziness? Then...**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

Okami-chan's wolf ears twitched irritably as she stared at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 5:30. Okami-chan was sitting at one of the tables near the stage, waiting for her guests to arrive for the opening of the Dark Wolf Nightclub; a place where you can party from 5:30 in the evening to 11:30 at night. It's also where Okami-chan's HxH Truth or Dare! game takes place.

A minute has now passed. Then two... three... four...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"When are they going to get here?!" Okami-chan whined as she grabbed her hair in frustration.

A girl with orange hair and green eyes poked her head from the side of the stage. She had black highlights and orange with black-striped cat ears. A fang was protruding from the side of her mouth. Her long orange and black-striped tail swished back and forth.

"Okami-chan," she said in a soft voice. "Is everything alright, rawr~?"

Okami-chan fluttered her hand and said, "Hai, hai. Everything's fine, Tora-chan. I'm just waiting for them to arrive."

Tora-chan nodded and went backstage. Okami-chan stood up and walked up to the stage. There were four sofas on the stage for the cast that'll be working at Dark Wolf Nightclub from now on. Four people could sit at one sofa. A comfy chair was across from the sofas. It looked like that was the chair where the host sat. Okami-chan sighed and sat down on one of the sofas. It looked like she was getting restless waiting.

A boy with black-spiky hair and big, brown eyes walked towards the wolf girl and said, "Okami-chan, everyone's here now."

"Arigato, Gon. I'm just waiting for the guests." Okami-chan replied.

Gon nodded and walked behind the stage. Suddenly, the doors of the building flung open. There were three people standing there. Two of them were female but it was hard to tell wether the third person was a girl too because he/she wore a black cloak that only revealed his/her's hands and the toes of his/her's boots.

"Sorry we're late!" The girl in the middle said.

Okami-chan jumped off the stage and ran over to them. She exclaimed, "What took you so long?! You're five minutes late!"

Ria D'Arcy (or Ria-chan, as Okami-chan likes to call her) who was the girl on the left, said, "Sorry. Traffic."

Okami-chan then forgave them and showed them to their tables. Ria sat at a table near the front and the two other people, Sakura Kurai and Emiko Saki (Emi for short) sat at a table that said 'Reserved'.

Okami-chan walked up to the stage and took a piece of paper that was on the host chair. Her tail was now wagging like crazy from the excitement. She gave Tora-chan a thumbs up and Tora-chan smiled at her in reply. She put on some happy music that echoed through the whole room. Okami-chan turned on her mic that was attached to her neck and said in a loud voice, "Welcome to the grand opening of Dark Wolf Nightclub!"

The three guests clapped loudly since they were the only ones there.

"Sorry for calling you guys to come at the last minute but anyways! I would like to welcome the cast of Hunter x Hunter who, was willing to come," —she added in a whisper— "Some of them weren't but I convinced them~" —Okami-chan started to talk normally again— "Alright! So let's welcome Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, Hisoka, Illumi, the Phantom Troupe, Kogumi, and King Meruem!"

Ria, Sakura, and Emi clapped loudly once again. The people who's names Okami-chan called came walking onto the stage. Gon, who was at the front, waved his hand enthusiastically. He stopped waving his hand when he spotted the two girls (they don't know that Sakura's a girl yet) sitting at the Reserved table and asked, "Eh? Sakura? Emi? What are you doing here?"

Leorio, who was behind Gon, bumped into him and the people behind Leorio bumped into the person in front of them. Killua had a tic mark on his forehead and he yelled, "Oi! What are you doing?!"

He then looked at the two girls and said, "Sakura? Emi? What are you doing here?"

To prevent the same question being asked more than twice, Sakura answered, "We're guest stars to Okami-chan's Truth or Dare so that means that we're always going to be here."

Okami-chan cleared her throat and told them cast to take a seat so they could get the truth or dare game started. Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua sat at one sofa, Kuroro, Pakunoda, Machi, Shalnark sat at the sofa beside the first one (Kurapika wasn't really pleased), then Shizuku, Phinks, Feitan, Nobunaga sat together, Uvogin, Franklin, Bonolenov, and Coltopi were together, and last but not least, Illumi, Hisoka, Kogumi, and King Meruem were together.

Okami-chan took a seat on the host chair and said, "Sorry for the delay. The game will now start. Since there are only a few people here, I added some dares of my own~"

Some of the cast shivered. Okami-chan + Truth or Dare = Torture and humiliation.

Okami-chan cleared her throat and said, "The first dare is for... Killua!"

Killua looked up as his name was called.

"This dare is from Ria-chan aka Ria D'Arcy —most of the dares are from her— and she dares you, Killua-kun, to dress up Hisoka!" Okami-chan chirped happily

Killua's jaw dropped. Hisoka's eyebrow raised. He was clearly getting amused.

"W-what?!" Killua spluttered. Okami-chan waved her finger and 'tsked'.

"It's a dare~" She said in a sing-song voice.

Ria looked quite happy. Killua grumbled and stood up. He muttered curses under his breath as he walked backstage. Oami-chan and Tora-chan giggled. Tora-chan walked onto the stage and whispered something in her ear. Okami-chan nodded and started to scribble something down on the piece of paper that she was reading.

Tora-chan then walked down the stage and sat at the table where Ria-chan was sitting. Killua then came out dressed as Hisoka. He was wearing Hisoka's outfit from the Heavens Arena. Okami-chan didn't really like how Killua looked so she added some of her own finishing touches, with some help from Hisoka.

Okami-chan made Killua's hair straight with some (actually, a _LOT_) of gel and Hisoka drew a green star on Killua's right cheek and a red teardrop on his left cheek. Okami-chan took out her phone and said, "Pose for ze camera Killua! I'll be posting this on Instagram and Facebook!"

Tora-chan and the costumers sweat-dropped at Okami-chan's craziness. Killua grumbled and Okami-chan yelled, "NOW!" Killua didn't really have much of a choice so he just did what he was told. Once the 'photoshoot' was done, Okami-chan added, "And by the way, you have to be dressed like that for the whole game."

Killua grumbled more curses and Okami-chan had to shove a chocolate in his mouth to make him stop.

"Let's continue on, shall we? Anyways, this next one is a truth from Tora-chan and its for Hisoka-kun! It says, _'Hisoka, how did you turn into a creepy, pedophile, perverted clown that you are right now? And please don't kill me.'"_

Hisoka tapped his chin and said, "That is for me to know and you to find out Tora-chan~"

"Okaaaay..." Okami-chan said awkwardly. "Next one is a dare from _moi_ and it's for Killua~"

Killua had an 'oh-my-god-stop-torturing-me' face.

Okami-chan hummed and said, "I dare you to kiss Emi's hand and say 'I love you'."

Killua sighed in relief. He was pretty happy that he didn't have to do anything really stupid like fly around the room screaming that he loves ponies who poop out rainbows but he didn't exactly like the dare. Emi blushed. Killua decided to just do the dare to get it over with. He stood up and walked over to Emiko. He bent down on one knee and took her hand in his. He pressed his lips against her hand.

"I love you." Killua said.

Emi was as red as a tomato now. Okami-chan and Tora-chan squealed at the cuteness. Sakura snickered and starting singing quietly under her breath, "Killua and Emi sittin' in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Killua walked back onto the stage and sat down on the sofa beside Kurapika. His cheeks were a bit pink but the others didn't really pay any attention to that.

"Next one is, once again, from Ria-chan and it's a truth for Gon! Gon has to choose which one he likes the best out of the Phantom Troupe!"

Gon cupped his chin and started to think hard. After what seemed to be two minutes he answered, "I guess Shizuku-chan because she seems the nicest out of all of them."

Shizuku, who was reading a book, looked up and asked, "Hm?"

"Another one from Ria-chan! She dares Illumi to kiss Hisoka either on the lips or on the cheek and if he doesn't, he has to tell us his most embarrassing story!"

Illumi blinked slowly. The others looked at him. He sighed. He kissed the palm of his hand and smacked Hisoka on the cheek with the hand he kissed. The others busted out laughing. Okami-chan tried to contain her laughter but failed. Ria was laughing so hard that she had her head resting on the table. Tears were at the corners of Emiko's eyes and Sakura was clutching her stomach. Tora-chan fell off her chair and was rolling on the ground laughing.

The cast (except Illumi and Feitan) laughed too. Hisoka pouted and rubbed the spot where Illumi smacked him. He stalked off behind the stage and didn't return.

Okami-chan coughed and stopped laughing.

"So sorry Hisoka," she said. "But let's continue anyways! Again, from Ria-chan, and it's a truth for Machi!"

Everyone looked at Machi who was looking at Okami-chan. She had a 'just-ask-the-fricking-question-already-so-we-can-get-this-over-with' face.

"She wants you to confess to us what you _actually_ feel about Kuroro!" Okami-chan chirped. She had a cat face as she said this, although the reason is unknown to why a wolf would have a cat face.

Machi answered, "I only think of Danchou as a leader. Nothing more. So do not dare to pair the two of us up."

Okami-chan leaned in close to Machi and she asked, "Are you sure that's all you feel about Kuroro~? And I never said anything about pairing you two up~ Where did you get that idea, hm~?"

Machi smacked Okami-chan's head irritably.

"Ittai!" Okami-chan cried out.

"Fine!" Machi snapped. "I also think of him as a close friend! And don't ask why I thought of that! It just felt like something you would do!"

Everyone looked at Machi with goldfish eyes. Kuroro smiled at her and said, "I'm touched Machi."

Machi grunted and crossed her arms. Okami-chan's tail was tucked between her legs. She pouted and rubbed her forehead. Okami-chan puffed out her cheeks childishly.

"Umm... can we continue?" Emi asked.

Okami-chan sighed and said, "Alright. This next one is Ria-chan's last dare and she dares Shizuku to pull Illumi's hair!"

Shizuku shrugged and walked over to Illumi who stared at her with a blank face. Shizuku asked, "How hard do I have to pull his hair?"

Okami-chan shrugged and said, "Your choice."

Shizuku grabbed Illumi's hair and started tugging lightly. Then she seemed to be having fun and tugged harder. After what seemed to be five minutes of tugging Illumi's hair, Shizuku stopped and sat down again.

"Alright! Last dare is from Sakura and it's for... me?" Okami-chan looked at Sakura with a confused face.

"I dare you to slap the cast members in the face." Sakura snickered.

Okami-chan frowned and said, "No!" for she hated slapping people in the face.

Sakura 'tsked' and copied what Okami-chan said earlier, "It's a dare~"

Okami-chan pouted and stood up. She muttered, "Gomen." under her breath and she walked over to Gon and hit him lightly. She also hit Kurapika (Kurapika's hit was the lightest since Okami-chan and Kurapika were close friends), Killua, Machi, Kuroro, Illumi, Shizuku, Kogumi, and Mereum lightly as well. For the rest, they weren't so lucky. Leorio got hit the hardest. Same with Phinks and Feitan, who added on their agenda: _Murder Okami-chan._

Hisoka finally came back and as soon as he stepped on the stage, Okami-chan came running over to him and lightly in the face.

"Well, that's all for today minna-san! I hope to see you again next time! Ja ne!" Okami-chan and the cast bowed and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Ria, Sakura, and Emi have all left. Only Okami-chan, the HxH cast, and Tora-chan were left at the nightclub. The cast was waiting in Okami-chan's office. Suddenly, Okami-chan burst through the door holding a folder.

She sat down at her desk and opened the file. She said, "It turns out that another character of Hunter x Hunter wants to join. It's a she, by the way."

She took out a sheet of paper and showed it to the cast. It was a picture of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Leorio whistled and said, "Pretty cute."

Okami-chan smacked him on the head and said, "She's only 12 you stupid pedo!"

Leorio rubbed the spot where Okami-chan hit him. Okami-chan then took out some money from her drawer and gave it to the cast.

"That's your payment. You have to show up every time if you want to get paid." She told them.

"Why do we always have to show up?!" Killua complained.

"Hey," Okami-chan pointed a finger at him. "I'm paying you. And if you don't show up, you don't get paid."

Killua grumbled. Okami-chan cleared her throat before continuing, "Now, we need a waitress or a waiter to serve the food because people will be starting to order food next time, I guarantee you. Raise up your hand if you want to be a waiter/waitress."

Nobody raised their hand.

"C'mon!" Okami-chan whined. "Anyone?"

Tora-chan slowly raised her hand and whispered quietly, "I can do it. Rawr~"

Okami-chan clapped and had a '^ w ^' face.

"Great! You'll be getting your uniform next time. Now, everyone dismissed and let me get some sleep."

Okami-chan laid her head on her desk and started snoring. the cast members and Tora-chan sweat-dropped as they watched their boss snore loudly. Everyone soon tiptoed quietly out of the office, trying not to wake Okami-chan up because she could be quite scary if her sleep is disrupted.

* * *

**Well that's the first chappy! I know, I know. Pretty short huh? But zat eez only ze first chapter! *talks in french accent* Sorry for ze craziness but I did warn you, didn't I? ;) Although it wasn't really all zat crazy but I hope it gets crazier. Eep! I think my not-really-craziness is about to get me killed O_O *runs away from Phinks and Feitan***

**By the ****way, if you keep wondering why Tora-chan keeps saying "rawr" at the end of her sentences its because its her catchphrase (Tora is japanese for tiger).**

**I would like to thank my friend Ria D'Arcy for showing up in this chapter. Chank you Ria-chan! And anyone who wants to participate, go ahead, its free! It doesn't cost anything except truths and dares! ^ ^**

**If you want to participate, leave your truths and dares in a review or PM me if you want! Care to follow and favorite? Go ahead! bye-bye! :3**


	2. Retz X Spiders' Worst Day X Nekos

**Konnichiwa! I would like to thank the people who submitted truths and dares either in a review or a PM. I'll make this A/N quick. Also, I don't own HxH. I only own my half-animal-half-human OCs.**

**Enjoy! ^ ^**

* * *

_I hope that they make it this time._ Okami-chan thought as she looked at the clock. It was ten minutes before 5:30. Okami-chan rushed backstage and into the dressing room. Inside was Tora-chan and some other girls trying out their waitress uniforms. The girl on Tora-chan's right had long blonde hair that had black highlights and she had black yellow cat ears and tail with black spots. The girl on Tora-chan's left had long red hair tied into a braid and light green eyes. She had fox ears and a tail with white on the tips as well. The girl beside the fox-girl had medium black hair and black eyes. She had panda ears and a panda tail.

Tora-chan asked, "Okami-chan, how do we look, rawr~?"

Okami-chan replied in delight, "You guys look so pretty Tora-chan, Panda-chan, Chīta-chan, and Kitsune-chan!"

The fox girl, Kitsune-chan, huffed, "Why do our waitress uniforms have to be so puffy?"

Okami-chan just shrugged and went on the stage. There she found Gon and the cast members. Her tail wagged as she exclaimed, "You guys are here! Great! The costumers will be coming in two minutes!"

Killua placed his arms behind his head and replied, "We're only here because we're getting paid."

Okami-chan puffed out her cheeks childishly. Before she forgot, she walked over to the door and flipped the sign that said _'Sorry, we're closed'_ to _'Come in! We're open!'_ Okami-chan then sat on the host chair and read over the dares and truths that the coming costumers requested. Suddenly, the door opened and Sakura and Emi walked in. Okami-chan said "Hi!" cheerfully and Emi and Sakura said "Hi" back. They sat down at the 'Reserved' table.

The were soon followed by thirteen girls. Leorio whistled, "Wow, lotta girls." only to be smacked on the head by almost every one of the cast members.

The costumers sat at a table either by theirselves or with another costumer. Okami-chan turned on her microphone and said in a loud, cheerful voice, "Welcome minna-san! Thank you for submitting truths and dares. If any one of you want anything to eat, don't hesitate to ask our waitresses Tora-chan, Panda-chan, Chīta-chan, and Kitsune-chan!"

Okami-chan pointed to the four girls in the corner and everyone waved at them. They waved back.

"Now, I would like to introduce the costumers to the cast members since I'm pretty sure that you all know who these cast members are. So, I would like to welcome Ria D'Arcy, Sweet Candy180, SpadePirates4Eva, Erine28, SnakeVenom, Acchan the 15th/Maeda Atsuko the 15th, kutra, Me Evil Maybe, Neko-chan405, Mystique Silver, Sasuki-Senpai, and XxLuckyfourleafcloverxX!" Okami-chan said. The cast waved at the costumers and the costumers waved back as well.

"And now, before I forget, I would like to introduce somebody who will be working at Dark Wolf Nightclub from now on! Introducing... Retz!"

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes came up. She bowed and squished beside King Meruem.

"Alright! So starting off, we have a dare from Ria-chan and she dares Feitan to pull Kuroro's hair!" Okami-chan looked at Ria. Ria had black cat ears with silver on the tips and a black cat tail. She exclaimed, "Nice cat ears and tail Ria-chan!"

Ria returned it with a smile and looked at Feitan afterwards.

Feitan shrugged and walked over to Kuroro. He grabbed some of Kuroro's hair and pulled on it lightly. Ria yelled, "Pull it harder!" and Feitan growled. But of course, since he had to do what the costumers requested, he pulled harder before sitting back down.

Kuroro rubbed the spot where Feitan pulled his hair. Guess Feitan pulled a little _too_ hard if Kuroro could feel that.

"Next one is from Sweet-chan and Candy-chan! Its a dare for Gon!" Okami-chan exclaimed happily. Gon looked at her and Okami-chan continued, "They dare Gon to be a girl for the rest of the show and wear a maid dress!"

Gon's smile faltered and was replaced with a confused expression. Okami-chan took a huge ray gun from under her chair and the whole cast scooted away. She pointed it at Gon who was shaking. Okami-chan pressed the button and a beam of light came from it and hit Gon. When the light disappeared, there was a girl wearing Gon's clothes. Gon's girl version had medium black hair in pigtails.

Okami-chan took a maid dress out from who-knows-where and handed it to Gon.

"There you go!" She exclaimed. "Now go backstage and change!"

Gon nodded and went backstage with the dress. Sweet and Candy said a "thank you" to Okami-chan and she returned it with a grin. A girl with white cat ears and tail raised up her hand and said, "Tora-chan? Can you come here please, nya?"

Tora-chan nodded and walked over to her. She said, "What would you like, Miss Neko-chan, rawr~?"

"I would like a cup of green tea and some dango, nya. Thanks, nya." Neko-chan replied. Tora-chan nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

Gon came back wearing the maid dress. He— _she_ took a seat beside Leorio once more. Tora-chan came back with a cup of green tea in hand and some dango in the other. She placed it in front of Neko-chan and walked back inside the kitchen. Neko-chan started to eat the dango bit by bit.

"Next dare is from... Spades-chan!" Okami-chan exclaimed. "She dares Killua to fly around the room screaming that he loves ponies who poop out rainbows!"

The audience and the cast laughed. Seeing Killua do that would be pretty amusing. Killua huffed. He stood up and took a deep breath. He started to flap his arms like a chicken who can't swim and he ran around the room screaming, "I LOVE PONIES WHO POOP OUT RAINBOWS!"

Everyone laughed. Who knew that Killua would do that so perfectly well? Okami-chan laughed and said, "Now, if you can just do that one more time so I can post it on the internet then that will make me really happy."

Killua huffed and said, "Hell no. I'm not doing that stupid thing ever again."

Okami-chan pouted but then she continued on with the show. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and she said, "Up next is from Erine-chan. She dares Killua to kiss Emiko either on the cheek or the lips."

Everyone _'ooh'_ed. Killua and Emi blushed. Killua shook his head bit everyone started chanting, "Do it do it do it!"

Killua walked over to Emi and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running back to his _'aww'_ed. Okami-chan's _'aaw'_ was the loudest. Sakura was snickering and giggling like mad. Emi buried her red face in her hands and muttered, "Why me?"

"Okey-doke! Next dare is from Venom-chan and it's for Killua and Gon! She dares them to wear each other's clothes and act like one another for the rest of the show!"

Killua and Gon looked at each other before shrugging and running off backstage.

"So while we're waiting for them to come back, we'll just move on with the rest of the truths and dares. Okay, next one is from... Maeda-chan! She dares the whole cast to sing 'Aitakatta' from AKB48 and wear the song's uniform— OMG I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

Okami-chan squealed. Gon and Killua just came back wearing each other's clothes when Okami-chan pointed her finger to the ceiling and said, "Forward march to ze changing room!"

Everyone copied her with less enthusiasm and they walked backstage.

* * *

Everyone came back wearing Aitakatta's uniform. The guys, who, unfortunately had to wear skirts, grumbled. The song started to play and everyone started singing with Okami-chan being the lead singer:

_Aitakatta, aitakatta  
Aitakatta yes!  
Aitakatta, aitakatta  
Aitakatta yes!  
Kimi ni..._

Okami-chan made a heart as she danced with her tail wagging happily. The others weren't really enjoying doing what they were doing as much as Okami-chan was.

_Jitensha zenryoku de pedaru  
Koginagara sakawo noboru  
Kaze ni fukuranderu shatsu mo  
Ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kizuita hontou no kimochi  
Shoujiki ni yukun da  
Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo  
Hashire!_

_Suki naraba suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba suki da to iou  
Mune no uchi sarakedasou yo_

_Aitakatta, aitakatta  
Aitakatta yes!  
Aitakatta, aitakatta  
Aitakatta yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Dondon afuredasu ase mo  
Fukazu ni sugao no mama  
Komorebi ni tonneru natsu e  
Tsuzuku chikamichi sa_

_Sonna jouzu ni hanasenakutemo  
Sutoreeto de ii  
Jibun rashii ikikata de  
Hashire!_

_Dare yori mo taisetsu dakara  
Furaretemo koukai shinai  
Dare yori mo taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi tsutaetakatta_

_Suki naraba suki da to iou  
Gomakasazu sunao ni narou  
Suki naraba da to iou  
Mune no uchi sarakedasou yo_

_Lalalalala lalalalalalala  
Lalalalala lalalalalalala  
Lalalalala lalalalalalala  
Lalalalala lalalalalalala_

_Aitakatta, aitakatta  
Aitakatta yes!  
Aitakatta, aitakatta  
Aitakatta yes!  
Kimi ni..._

_Aitakatta!_

Okami-chan and the cast finished with a bow.

* * *

Okami-chan was now sitting back in the host chair while the cast had their chin propped up on the hand. Okami-chan's tail was still wagging in happiness.

"Now," she said happily. "This next one is for... Killua and it's from Kutra-chan! It says, _'Killua has to wear neko suit!'_"

Killua walked backstage and came back three minutes later wearing a neko costume. The costumers _'aww'_ed and squealed at the sight of Killua in a neko costume. Killua grumbled and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest. Okami-chan continued with Evil's dare.

"Evil-chan dares Kurapika t-to..." Okami-chan started to stutter. "W-wear a sk-skirt that's o-only 6 i-inches l-long for t-t-the whole ch-chapt-ter..."

Kurapika's eyes widened. Leorio and Kuroro bottom lip trembled as the tried to contain their laughter. Okami-chan and Kurapika glared at them and silenced them with a "SHUT UP!"

Okami-chan sighed and said, "Sorry Kurapika. It's a dare."

Kurapika sighed and stalked off backstage. When he came back, he was wearing a red skirt that was only 6 inches long. Kuroro and Leorio said nothing this time.

Okami-chan cleared her throat and awkwardly said, "Uhh.. so... This next one is a dare from Neko-chan! She dares Machi to be Killua's sister for the whole show."

Machi quirked an eyebrow at Killua and he looked at her with a bored expression before shrugging. Machi stretched out her hand and pat Killua on the head and said, "Hi... brother."

"... Good enough," said Okami-chan. "Anyways, up next is a dare from Mystique-chan! The dare is for Killua and she dares him to hug Illumi and tell him how much he loves Illumi as his onee-chan. Same with Alluka and Kalluto... wherever they are."

Killua shook his head so hard that everyone thought it was going to fall off.

"No way in hell! You can't make me!" He yelled. Okami-chan took a chocolate bar from her pocket and waved it in front of Killua's face. Killua grabbed the chocolate and said quickly, "Fine. Just for this chocolate."

Killua stood up and walked over to Illumi and hugged him. He said in a way that made the costumers and Okami-chan squeal, "I love you onii-chan!"

Illumi stared at Killua with his big, creepy black eyes before patting him on the head. Kalluto and Alluka walked out from behind the stage (since when were they a part of this show?) and Killua hugged them both at the same time, "I love you Kalluto and Alluka!"

Alluka and Kalluto both said "I love you too..." back to Killua awkwardly.

Okami-chan, who was eating Coffee Crisp, continued, "Okay! Hisoka is dared by Sasuki-senpai to braid Illumi's hair!"

Illumi quirked an eyebrow and Hisoka looked at him. With a shrug, Hisoka slipped behind Illumi and started to braid his hair. How Hisoka knew how to braid was unknown. Hisoka was braiding Illumi's hair while listening to Okami-chan announce the next dare, "Clover-chan dares the main cast, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua to dress up as the main cast from Yu Yu Hakusho!"

Gon and the gang walked backstage and started to change. When they came back, they were dressed up as the main characters from Yu Yu Hakusho. Gon was dressed as Yusuke, Leorio was dressed as Kazuma, Kurapika was dressed as Kurama, and Killua was dressed as Hiei. _I gotta admit, Kurapika and Killua_ do_ look like Kurama and Hiei._ Okami-chan thought as she looked at Kurapika and Killua.

Okami-chan cleared her throat. "Yosh! Back to Ria-chan! She dares Shalnark to give her all of his technology so that she can destroy them since she is really bad with technology."

Shalnark frowned before sighing. He handed Ria all his technology and watched in pain as she destroyed each of them one by one. _My precious technology..._ He thought sadly as he made his way back to his seat.

"Gomen ne Shalnark," Okami-chan told Shalnark with sympathy, but then she said happily, "Spades-chan dares Kurapika to slap all of the Spiders and carry her bridal style for the whole chapter!"

Kurapika pumped his fist in the air at the thought of getting to slap all the Spiders. The Spiders glared at a happy Spades who smiled at them deviously. The Spiders (not counting Hisoka) stood in a line. He slapped Nobunaga, Coltopi, Bonolenov, Uvogin, Feitan, Franklin, Phinks, and Shalnark hard in the face.

_Slap!_

Kurapika, being the gentleman that he was, only slapped Shizuku, Pakunoda, Machi hard. Same with Kalluto since he was Killua's brother.

_Slap._

"C'mon you stupid chain user. Is that all you got?" Machi growled. Kurapika shrugged and slapped her hard in the face.

_Slap!_

Then it was Kuroro's turn. When Kurapika got to him, his eyes turned scarlet and Kuroro got the hardest slap of all and the sound echoed through the room.

**_Slap!_**

The Spiders sat down grumbling with slap marks on their faces. Kurapika tied his tabard around his waist to hide the red skirt that he was still (unfortunately) wearing. He walked over to Spades and picked her up bridal style before walking back to his seat and sitting down with Spades on his lap. Spades's cheeks turned a bit pink. Okami-chan exclaimed, "And that was Spades-chan's last dare! So now, moving on, Erine-chan wants to know how Gon feels about Hisoka! Gon?"

"Etto..." Gon said uncertainly and looking at Hisoka. "I think he's really strong but he's creepy and scary too..."

Hisoka smiled creepily for some unknown reason. But Okami-chan, being the person that she is, ignored the unimportant stuff (such as Hisoka's creepy smile) and continued, "Aw! This dare is cute! But anyways, Kutra-chan dares Kurapika to wear a maid neko suit and say to all the boy cast _'I love you master!'_ and kiss them!"

Kurapika's eye twitched. Why is _he_ always the one cross-dressing? He sighed and placed Spades on the couch before walking to the changing room back stage. When he came out, he was wearing a neko costume with a maid dress. All of the Kurapika fans squealed at how cute he looked. All the boy cast stood in a line. He was sort of okay with kissing Gon, Killua, and Kalluto on the cheek but he shivered when it was Leorio, Kuroro, Franklin, Bonolenov, Coltopi, Uvogin, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan's turn. After he did the dare, he quickly sat down with Spades on his lap once again and he buried his face in his hands.

"Kurapika, daijoubu?" Okami-chan asked. Kurapika answered with a muffled, "Hai..."

"Okay, we'll continue then. Okey-doke! So... Evil-chan dares Gon and Killua to kiss... lip to lip."

Gon and Killua looked at each other. Since Gon was still in girl version, it made the dare less awkward to see. Gon shrugged and Killua blushed. They inched closer until their lips touched but they quickly pulled away with red faces. Some of the costumers squealed. Okami-chan was still staring at them for a few moments before looking down at her paper awkwardly and saying, "Um.. right... So uh, Neko-chan dares Killua to wear cat ears and a tail and say 'nya' in every sentence that he speaks!"

Okami-chan handed him white cat ears and a white cat tail from who-knows-where and handed them to Killua so that he didn't have to run backstage again. Killua put them on and said in a cute voice to the costumers, "Konnichiwa nya~!"

The costumers squealed at the cuteness.

"Aw," Okami-chan cooed. "You're such a cute kitty~ Can I pet you?"

Killua hissed at her and growled, "Never gonna happen... nya."

Okami huffed and said, "Fine, be that way. Okay! Next up is... Mystique-chan's truth for Leorio! Leorio, if Kurapika was a girl, would you love her?"

Leorio shrugged and said, "it depends if Kurapika will be cute or not. I would if he would be... less violent but uh... I'm not exactly sure."

Kurapika sighed in relief. Leorio looked at him and asked, "What?!"

"Guys! Don't start an argument!" Okami-chan scolded them. "Sooo... Sasuki-senpai dares Kirapika to kick Kuroro where the sun doesn't shine, or the crotch."

Kurapika pointed at Kuroro and stuttered, "B-between the l-legs?"

Okami-chan nodded. Kurapika too a deep breath and walked over to Kuroro. He kicked him between the legs. Hard. Kuroro closed his eyes. It mist've been pretty painful if a Spider could feel that. Kurapika smirked and walked back to his seat. The Spiders glared at him and he glared back. Okami-chan sweat-dropped as she watched Kurapika and the Spiders have a glaring contest.

"Hey Leorio!" She called out leorio looked at her. "Clover-chan dares you to do the moonwalk across the stage!"

"But I don't know how!" Leorio complained.

"Do it!"

"Fine!"

He did his best moonwalk that he knew how to do across the stage but when he reached the middle he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face. Some of the costumers bit their tongue. Leorio yelled, "It's not funny!"

Sakura replied with a snicker, "It sorta is."

Leorio got a tic mark on his forehead. Okami-chan said in annoyance, "Leorio, Sakura, don't start an argument! We have to close the club at exactly 11:30! And if you're argument makes us late, then it'll be both of your faults." Who knew that Okami-chan could be serious sometimes?

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and Leorio huffed. Okami-chan sighed and said to the costumers, "Gomen ne minna-san. Let's continue, shall we?"

The costumers nodded.

"Now, Ria-chan dares Gon to hug... Illumi!"

Gon's eyes widened. Killua and Hisoka both sent Illumi a glare that meant _"don't you dare kill him."_ Gon slowly walked over to Illumi and hugged him a bit. Illumi stared at Gon with a blank face. Gon quietly made his way back to his seat. Okami-chan clapped and gave Illumi a thumbs up.

"Good job Illumi!" She said. She looked at her paper and she began sweating.

"Umm... Kuroro, Kurapika, after you hear this dare, don't kill Evil-chan..." She said, shaking a bit. "... because she dares the both of you to take a bath together but you both can't fight each other."

Kurapika's eyes widened as the became scarlet. He pointed to Kuroro and yelled, "With him?! Never! Not in a thousand years!"

"Gomen Kurapika. You know the rule: _'cast members must always answer truths and do dares requested by the costumers so as to entertain them.'_" Okami-chan told him sympathetically. Kurapika shook his head.

"Just for five minutes." Okami-chan said. There was a pause before Kurapika sighed and said, "Fine."

Spades patted him on the shoulder. Okami-chan set the timer as Kuroro and Kurapika went to the shower room backstage.

* * *

Kurapika and Kuroro came back with wet hair. Okami-chan asked, "How was it?"

Kuroro nor Kurapika said anything. Okami-chan shrugged and said, "Alright then. We still have about... nine more dares and four more truths so let's get on with it!"

"Feitan has to say two nice things to the people he hates the most. It can be a costumer or a member of the cast. I guess the maximum will be two people so it won't take too long. This dare was given by Clover-chan!"

Feitan looked at Kurapika and said in a grumble, "You have really beautiful scarlet eyes and you're very strong. Done." He looked at Spades (who he seems to to dislike now) and said, "You're pretty and the dares that you make Kurapika do to us to try and kill us are... awesome."

"Aw, how nice! I never expected to hear that come out of your mouth Fei!" Okami-chan cooed. Feitan glared at her for calling him 'Fei'.

"Oi old hag! Get this over with! ... Nya." Killua yelled. Okami-chan gave Killua a death glare. She cleared her throat and glanced at Killua before reading the next dare.

"Okay, so Ria-chan's last dare is for Uvo! The dare is either to kiss Shal aka Shalnark again or break Nobunaga's sword."

Uvogin looked at an expressionless Nobunaga and a shivering Shalnark. He looked at Shalnark again who yelled, "No! No no no no NO!"

He took Nobunaga's sword with a quick swipe and broke it in half. Nobunaga was shocked. Shalnark looked relieved. Okami-chan patted him on the back and said, "It's alright Nobu! Here's a new one!" She gave him a new sword and Killua had an 'are-you-insane?!' face. Okami-chan shrugged.

"Another one from Evil-chan and she dares Killua to propose to Gon and Gon has to accept!"

Killua looked at Gon. Proposing to someone at the age of twelve? Well that's new. Killua smirked and said, "Too bad there's no ring so I can't propose, nya."

Okami-chan threw him a small velvet box with a ring inside. Killua glared at her. He looked at Gon and sighed. He got on one knee and opened the box. He grumbled something under his breath. Okami-chan's wolf ears twitched.

"Louder!" Evil yelled.

Killua huffed before yelling out loud, "Gon, will you marry me? Nya."

Gon nodded a stiff nod. Killua shoved the box in Gon's hand and sat back down. _Eh? That's not how you propose to somebody! _Okami-chan thought. She looked down at her paper and scribbled out the dare.

"Okay, so, Mystique-chan dares Kurapika to—"

"Marry me!" Mystique shouted from her table. Somebody slapped her in the face. Okami-chan sweat-dropped and continued, "—hug Gon and Killua and kiss them on the cheek."

Kurapika looked at Gon and Killua before hugging them and kissing them both on the cheek. Okami-chan scribbled out the dare again. She threw a chocolate to Killua and before he could open it and go all monster on the chocolate, Okami-chan said, "Sasuki-senpai says that you have to share that with Gon."

Killua shrugged and snapped the chocolate in half and gave it to Gon while he had the other piece. Okami-chan yawned. She slumped back in her chair and said "Clover-chan dares Killua to..." before falling asleep. Somebody whacked her on the head hard and she immediately woke up.

"Who? What? Where? Oh yeah, Clover-chan dares Killua to say this to either five costumers or cast members, or both,_ 'I'm cupid! I'll help you find love!'_ and smile at them."

Killua walked over to Neko-chan, Ria, Erine, Emi, and and kutra before saying, "I'm cupid! I'll help you find love, nya!" He smiled at them. The _'aww'_ed at the cuteness.

Okami-chan looked at her paper and said, "Hm, it looks like there's only Mystique-chan's and Evil-chan's dares and truths left. So, let's get to it!"

"Evil-chan's dare is for Oreo— I meant Leorio and she dares him to act normal and not like a perverted man that he is."

A tic mark appeared on Leorio's forehead. He yelled, "What do you mean?! I'm not a pervert!"

Everyone grumbled and said, "Uh, yeah you are."

Leorio pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Okami-chan paid no attention to him as she continued reading Mystique's last dare, "Kiss Leorio on the l-lips... Kurapika."

Both Kurapika and Leorio pointed to each other and they shouted, "No way!"

Okami-chan held up a paper that said _'Rule Number 1: Cast members must always answer truths and do dares requested by the costumers so as to entertain them.'_ Like Killua, Kurapika gave Leorio a quick peck on the lips. Leorio whipped his red face around to face the wall. Kurapika looked like he was about to throw up. Okami-chan gave him a paper bag and said, "Just in case."

Kurapika accepted the paper bag and held it close to his mouth. Gon and Killua sweat-dropped.

"Alright, so all we have left is Evil-chan's last dare and her truths so let's begin with her dare for Kuroro to propose to Kurapika!"

Killua handed Kuroro the velvet box that he was still holding. Kuroro took it and walked over to Kurapika. He was on one knee and he opened the box and said with no emotion, "Kurapika, will you marry me."

Kurapika smiled with fake sweetness and said "Oh Kuroro, there's is no way in hell that I'll marry you." before kicking his face. Okami-chan bit her tongue. The Spiders glared at her. She giggled and said, "What? It was a bit funny."

"What if I do that to you? Who'll be laughing then?" Phinks muttered.

"What did you say Phinksy?"

"Nothing."

"Okay~ So, Evil-chan wants to know why Leorio is a pervert."

Leorio fumed, "Okay, that is getting on my nerves. And I am _not_ a pervert!"

Okami-chan said sarcastically, "Yeah you aren't. But anyways, her second question is why Kurapika looks like a girl. Don't be offended Kurapika. She's just wondering."

Kurapika shrugged and said, "I was born on my mother's side. But other than that, I do not know."

Okami-chan pointed a finger at Kuroro and said in a reporter's tone, "Kuroro Lucifer, do you like Kurapika?"

Kuroro's short response was him shaking his head. Kurapika sighed in relief but he then glared at Kuroro with red eyes. Gon, Killua, and Leorio were trying to calm him down. Okami-chan shrugged._ It was worth a shot._ She thought. There was only one truth on left on the paper. And that truth is...

"Killua, do you like Gon more than a friend?"

Killua shook his head. Okami-chan faced the costumers and said, "That's all for today minna! Hope you enjoyed! Come back next time for another show!"

Okami-chan and the cast stood up and bowed. The costumers clapped.

* * *

**There! Done! To me it looks a bit rushed but I was trying to finish it before the due date so... ya. I would like to thank Ria D'Arcy, Sweet Candy190, SpadePirates4Eva, Erine28, SnakeVenom (guest), Acchan the 15th/Maeda Atsuko the 15th (guest), kutra, Me Evil Maybe (guest), Neko-chan405, Mystique Silver, Sasuki-Senpai, and XxLuckyfourleafcloverxX for submitting dares and truths!**

**This will be updated monthly since my main focus right now is to work on Dark & Light and also I'll be currently working on a Valentine's Day Special so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**Till then, bye! Don't forget to submit, follow, and favorite! But I won't be able to put every truths and dares in one chapter if there's too many.**


End file.
